1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a co-axial connector having an outer conductor which has a first end for insertion, and a second end for insertion in an axially opposite position from the first end for insertion of the outer conductor, and having a center conductor which has a first end for insertion, and a second end for insertion in an axially opposite position from the first end for insertion of the center conductor, as defined in the preamble to claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from DE 10 2004 044 975 A 1 is a co-axial connecting part, having an outer-conductor sleeve and a center conductor, for connecting a co-axial socket to a circuit carrier. Arranged in the center conductor is a resiliently yielding bellows made of a conductive material to keep axial and radial forces which arise on entry to the socket away from the circuit carrier. The resilient bellows is for example produced by applying a thin layer of nickel to an aluminum blank by electroplating. Despite the resilient bellows, the connecting part can be produced to give low reflection. The outline shape of the bellows is so selected that the preset standard resistance of, for example, 50Ω exists in the co-axial outer-conductor sleeve even at the point where the bellows is situated. This can be calculated and applied with the help of a 3D simulator for radio-frequency electromagnetic problems.
Known from DE 199 26 483 A1 is a co-axial interface in which a displaceable attenuating sleeve in the form of a bellows structure is arranged on an outer conductor. This attenuating sleeve is so designed that, when the connecting means is withdrawn, the outer conductor, together with the bellows structure, produces wave-guide attenuation with a lower limiting frequency of attenuation of, for example 20 GHz, thus enabling the mechanically open RF connection to be considered screened and terminated from the electrical point of view. There is not however any change in the electrical and mechanical properties when the co-axial interface is connected by insertion. On the contrary, an outer conductor sleeve is provided which makes mechanical and electric contact in the inserted state and therefore puts the bellows structure out of action electrically when in the inserted state.